This invention relates to wire wheel cover construction and particularly to a wire wheel cover having a first clamping member with an annular flange extending radially outward and axially outward and a second clamping member with an annular flange extending radially outward and axially inward, the first and second clamping members being incorporated into the hub of the wheel cover and secured together at their central parts to generate a clamping force between their annular flange portions so as to secure firmly the hub, and spoke members to the rim member of the wheel cover.
Simulated wire wheel covers have existed in various forms in the prior art. One form of wire wheel cover includes a plurality of simulated spoke members extending radially between a hub and a rim member. A wire wheel cover of another type includes a base member having a rim portion, a hub connected to the central portion of the base member, and a plurality of spoke members extending radially between the hub and the rim portion. In both types of wire wheel covers, different forms of retention members are provided to secure the hub, spoke members and the rim or base member. The retention means employed heretofore require a lot of fasteners so that much time is needed for the assembly of such wire wheel covers. Examples of the wire wheel covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,048, 2,792,261, 3,174803, 4,009,911, 3,843,201, 4,178,043 4,221,436, 4,168,016 and 4,422,692.